The Lyoko Gang Get Into Thoroughbred Racing
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: A sequal to Separation And Reunion. The gang get into horse racing thanks to the daughter of Lawyer Ron and Winning Colors. That they rescued from abuse. Later they return to France one last time to see Kadic and Lyoko with their kids. Complete!
1. A new horse at Horse Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 1**

A new horse at Horse Haven.

It's been two years and Jeremie and Aelita are 28. Ulrich, Odd, and Siena are 29. And finally Yumi is 30. Non of the couple have kids yet. But Yumi and Ulrich are thinking about it. Right now Yumi and Ulrich are at work at Family records. Odd and Siena are home for a while. So they are at Horse Haven helping Jeremie and Aelita. Siena is in the office with Christy and Jason. While the rest were outside doing chores. The phone rang and Christy picked it up and asked "Horse Haven this is Christy. How can I help you?" She listened and wrote something down. Then she said "Don't worry I'll be right there." Christy hung up and said "Siena go get Jeremie for me please."

Siena nodded and left the office. She found Jeremie petting a grey thoroughbred mare. Siena said "Christy needs you to come to the office." Jeremie said "Thank you Siena." He went into the office and asked "What do you need Christy?" Christy said "I got a call from an ASPCA in Kentucky. About a two-year-old thoroughbred that's been abused. And is now afraid of people and hard to handle. So I need you and Aelita to run Horse Haven. While Jason and I got get her." Jeremie nodded and said "Sure have a safe trip." Christy went outside and got into the truck. After Jason hitched the trailer to the truck. The two headed off to get the filly from Kentucky.

Jeremie found Odd, Siena, and Aelita in the gelding/Stallion barn. He said "Christy and Jason had to got get a filly from Kentucky. So you and I are in charge until they get back." Odd said "Siena and I can help until they get back." Aelita smiled and said "Thank you Odd." In the evening Christy and Jason arrived at the ASPCA in Kentucky. The trailer is right by the barn so they can load the filly quickly. The manager met Christy and Jason and shook their hands. He said "I hope you'll be able to help her. She's been here for four months. And still doesn't let people near her." Christy and Jason followed the manager into the barn.

They saw a chestnut filly that hasn't been bathed and is covered with wounds. She has four white stockings. And a white spot on her forehead in the shape of a heart. The manager said "I'm surprised she was abused. She is the daughter of Lawyer Ron and Winning Colors." Jason asked "What's her name?" The manager said "Her name is Wining Lawyeret." Christy went into the stall with a lead rope. The filly snorted, though her head up, and tried to move away. Five minutes later Christy finally clipped the lead rope to the filly's halter. Jason opened the stall and Christy lead the filly the fill out. The filly kept trying to get away from the people around her. Christy lead the filly to the trailer.

The filly went right in and stood there shaking. Jason closed the trailer then he and Christy headed for home. At 11 o clock Jason stopped at a rest stop. He and Christy kicked back and went to sleep. In the morning it's business as usual at Horse Haven. Jeremie is in the office while Aelita, Odd, Siena, and the staff. Are putting the horses in their pastures. Horse Haven has five barns two for fillies and mares. Two for geldings and stallions. And the last one is for foals and weanlings.

After letting the horses out. Aelita, Odd, Siena, and the staff. Started mucking out the stalls. An hour later Jeremie looked out the window when he heard a truck. It's Christy and Jason pulling in. Jeremie followed the truck to the second filly and mare barn. Jason parked the truck and said "Hello Jeremie." Christy opened the trailer and lead the filly out. Jeremie shook his head and said "She looks terrible." Christy said "She's the daughter of Lawyer Ron and Winning Colors." Aelita appeared and said "That's terrible usually Thoroughbreds are treated better than this." Christy lead the filly into the barn. She put the filly in a stall and she started shaking.

Christy said "The manager said that she's afraid of people." Jeremie looked at the filly and said "She'll be no different from the other abuse cases." The blond man has become Horse Haven's horse whisperer. Aelita said "If we can get her to turn around. Maybe we can train her to be the race horse she was born to be." Later Odd and Siena saw the filly. They too can't believe that the filly has been abused.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. 


	2. Winning Lawyeret learns to trust again

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Thank you to all that have reviewed and read my story so far.

**Chapter 2**

Winning Lawyeret learns to trust again.

The next day after chores were done. Jeremie went into the second filly and mare barn. Winning Lawyeret is the only horse that's not outside. Jeremie went into the filly's stall. The filly went to the back corner of her stall. She started shaking thinking Jeremie is going to hit her. Jeremie said "It's ok girl I'm not going to hurt you." He petted her rump and the filly backed away. The man saw her brown eyes and saw how much fear were in them. Jeremie said "To prove to you I'm not going to hurt you. I'll sit by the door and do nothing." And that's what he did he sat by the stall door and did nothing. A few minutes later the filly looked at Jeremie. She wondered what he was up to. Jeremie did the same thing everyday for a week.

Today he's back in Winning Lawyeret's stall. The filly is willing to trust again. So she walked up to Jeremie and sniffed him. Aelita saw what was happening and said "What a good girl." The pink haired woman got the first aid kit for horses. She took care of the filly's wounds. While Jeremie petted the filly. Then he put a blue halter on the filly. Two weeks have passed and the filly's wounds have healed. Her coat has come in and she's beautiful light chestnut. Now that her wounds have healed. Jeremie wants to start training Winning Lawyeret.

He tacked the filly and boosted Aelita into the saddle. Then he got up on a four year old bay thoroughbred filly. For now they are going to take the filly on trail rides. To build up her muscles and stamina. Now that Winning Lawyeret trusts people. She'll be put up for adoption. Luckily Jeremie has a plan he's going to ask Yumi and Ulrich to adopt the filly. When Jeremie and Aelita returned from a trail ride. They saw Yumi and Ulrich Jeremie smiled and said "I'm glad you two are here." Ulrich asked "Which horse is Winning Lawyeret?" Aelita said "I'm riding Winning Lawyeret." Yumi smiled and said "She's beautiful I think we should adopt her."

Jeremie said "Aelita and I can train her. To be the race horse she was born to be." Ulrich said "We'll adopt her as long as only you two train her. And we can design the jockey silks." Jeremie nodded and said "You have a deal Ulrich." Yumi and Ulrich went into Christy's office and adopted Winning Lawyeret. Now the filly has a sign on her stall door. That says that she's not up for adoption. Aelita and Jeremie now can start really training. Tomorrow will be gate training in Kentucky. The next day Jeremie hitched a trailer to his truck. Aelita put food and water for the filly in the trailer. Jeremie put tack in the back of the truck.

It's July so Jeremie hopes to start racing Winning Lawyeret in September. After loading the filly into the trailer. They got into the truck and headed to Kentucky. Odd and Siena are going to help out at Horse Haven. Until they leave for more comedy gigs. Jeremie and Aelita are heading for Churchill Downs in Louisville Kentucky. They will start training Winning Lawyeret to be a race horse. Once at Churchill they parked as close to the barns as they could. First Aelita unloaded the filly and took her to her stall. Jeremie got the tack and followed Aelita.

Soon they are settled in and so is the filly. In a extra stall Jeremie and Aelita have their duffel bags and blankets. Aelita clipped a lead rope onto the filly's halter. She and Jeremie are going to lead the filly around. So she can get used to her new surroundings. Walking hand in hand Jeremie and Aelita lead the filly around. When they got to the track the filly started prancing. Aelita said "Maybe she knows why we're here." After leading her around. They put the filly back in her stall. The next day with Aelita on her back. Winning Lawyeret started her gate training. She did so well that they got the gate test done.The filly passed with flying colors. At this rate she'll be ready to race in September. Like Jeremie plans on doing.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be up either tomorrow or friday. 


	3. Winning Lawyeret starts racing

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 3**

Winning Lawyeret starts racing.

It's August 29th and Winning Lawyeret has one more test. Christy and Jason have taken time out from Horse Haven to help. They have brought five thoroughbred fillies and some of their staff. Three of the fillies are two. The other two are three years old. Winning Lawyeret and the five fillies are on the track. Today Jeremie is goin to see how the filly. Handles running against other horses. All six fillies are in the gate. They'll run seven furlongs for the test. Just then all six fillies are off. Winning Lawyeret is in third following a bay and a grey. At the turn for home Winning Lawyeret made her move. She ran by the fillies in front of her and won by two lengths. Jeremie smiled and said "She's ready."

The next day while Jeremie and Aelita were cleaning tack. Yumi and Ulrich arrived with the jockey silks. The silks are black with yellow music notes on it. Winning Lawyeret's first race is September 8th. It's September 2nd and Jeremie, Aelita, and Winning Lawyeret are at Arlington Park. The race that the filly is in. Is called the Arlington-Washington Lassie. It's a grade 3, at 8 furlongs, with a purse of $150,000 dollars. Aelita is heading back to the filly's stall. She had to go get the mail while Jeremie watched Winning Lawyeret. Once she got back to the stall.

She said "The package came Jeremie." He smile and said "Cool open it I want to see it." Aelita opened the package and saw a blue bridle. Jeremie said "That bridle will look great on Winning Lawyeret." It's September 8th today is Winning Lawyeret's first race. She has her new blue bridle one and looks great. The handicappers have heard about Winning Lawyeret's story. And are surprised that the filly is going to race. The jockey that rode her father Lawyeret Ron in his four year old season. Is riding a filly named Big Momma. A jockey name Chris is riding Winning Lawyeret. In Nashville Christy, Jason, Yumi, and Ulrich are watching. Soon all six fillies are on the track.

The announcer said "Here are the fillies for the Arlington-Washington Lassie. Number 1 is Big Momma, Number 2 Gypsy Queen, Number 3 Winning Lawyeret, Number 4 Texas Angel, Number 5 Red Rose, and Number 6 is Hosanna." Jeremie looked and saw that Winning Lawyeret is the 80 to 1 long shot. Soon all six fillies are in the gate. Suddenly all six fillies were off and running. Texas Angel took the lead followed by Hosanna, Winning Lawyeret, Big Momma, Gypsy Queen, and Red Rose. Down the back stretch Winning Lawyeret is doing great. She isn't scared and it's being aggressive. At the turn for home Winning Lawyeret and Big Momma made their moves. Big Momma is a big dark bay and isn't going to lose.

Chris yelled "Come on girl give me what you got!" The chestnut filly changed leads and ran by Big Momma. But the jockey on Big Momma yelled "Don't let her gey away!" Big Momma changed leads and only caught a little. Winning Lawyeret proved to be to fast and strong and won. Jeremie and Aelita hugged and kissed each other. Then they went down to the winners circle. Now Jeremie knows what race to enter Winner Lawyeret in next. He plans on entering her in the Bemoiselle Stakes at Aqueduct on November 24th.

Two days later Jeremie, Aelita, and Winning Lawyeret are back at Horse Haven. Thanks to the filly's win adoptions have gone up. And people are starting to offer to buy Winning Lawyeret. But Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich won't sell. It's November 20th and Jeremie, Aelita, and Winning Lawyeret are at Aqueduct. John Velazquez the jockey that rode Lawyer Ron as a four year old. Is at Aqueduct and hopes to ride Winning Lawyeret. Jeremie want to breeze the filly and looking for a jockey. Luckily Velazquez was in the paddock. Jeremie went up to the jockey and asked "Can you breeze my filly?" John said "Sure I will and if I like her. I'll ride her in her next race."

Jeremie said "Cool meet my wife and I at the track in five minutes." Five minutes later John met Jeremie and Aelita at the track. He looked at the filly and is amazed. Jeremie said "I would like you to breeze her six furlongs." John nodded and got up on the filly. As he warmed her up he can tell the differences. Between Winning Lawyeret and Lawyer Ron. Soon he crouched lower in the saddle to breeze her. When Winning Lawyeret crossed the finish line Jeremie stopped his stopwatch. The filly got the job done in 1:12 flat. John rode up to Jeremie and Aelita. He smiled and said "I like this filly I'll ride her in her next race."

Jeremie said "Cool Winning Lawyeret's next race is the 24th." It's November 24th and Winning Lawyeret is being walked around the walking ring. John appeared dressed in Family records silks. Soon all six fillies are on the track. The announcer said "Number 1 is Clover, Number 2 is Hosanna, Number 3 is Red Rose, Number 4 is Texas Angel, Number 5 is Winning Lawyeret, and Number 6 is Big Momma." Five minutes later six fillies are off and running. Hosanna took the lead followed by Red Rose, Winning Lawyeret, Big Momma, Clover, and Texas Angel. Down the home stretch nothing changed. On the back stretch Hosanna and Red Rose have the lead.

Followed by Winning Lawyeret, Clover, Big Momma, and Texas Angel. At the turn for home Winning Lawyeret, Clover, and Big Momma made their moves. Down the home stretch the three fillies battled for the lead. John can see the finish line. So he yelled "Show me what you got girl!" Winning Lawyeret changed leads and ran by the other fillies. The filly won by three lengths. In the winners circle John said "This is one awesome filly. She'll take you places she'll be able to beat the boys." Two days later Jeremie and Aelita are back at Horse Haven with Winning Lawyeret. They are celebrating with Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi asked "What are plans for Winning Lawyeret?"

Jeremie said "She's going to take the rest of the year off. Next year she'll start in the Illinois Derby. If she does well she'll go to the Kentucky Derby." Everyone wonder if a filly like Winning Lawyeret can really beat the boys. They'll have to wait until next year to find out.

* * *

Chapter 4 comin soon. 


	4. A filly on the triple crown trail

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

thank you Sessho's gal for your reviews.

**Chapter 4**

A filly on the triple crown trail.

It's April 1st and Jeremie, Aelita, and Winning Lawyeret are at Hawthorne. They are getting ready for the Illinois Derby. Ever since March they've been building the filly back up. Winning Lawyeret grew up and filled out during the winter. Now she's as tall as her father Lawyer Ron. A lot of people think Jeremie and Aelita are nuts to run Winning Lawyeret against the colts. But Jeremie and Aelita think the filly can win. The top trainers aren't worried about a daughter of Lawyer Ron. They are worried about her half brother. A son of Lawyer Ron and Mariah's Storm. He's a dark chestnut with two white socks. And he has a white blaze. His name is Storming Lawyer and he's at Churchill Downs. Today is April 7th the day of the Illinois Derby.

Unfortunately John Velazquez couldn't ride Winning Lawyeret today. So Chris is riding her today. Jeremie hopes that John can ride her in the Kentucky Derby. The horses are on the track heading toward the gate. Number 1 is Houdini, Number 2 is Winning Lawyeret, Number 3 is Artemis, Number 4 is Mohawk, Number 5 is Zeus, and Number 6 is Einstein. Soon they are off and running. Zeus took the lead followed by Houdini, Winning Lawyeret, Mohawk, Einstein, and Artemis. They went down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch.

Now Zeus and Houdini have the lead. Followed by Winning Lawyeret, Artemis, Einstein, and Mohawk. At the turn for home Winning Lawyeret and Einstein made their moves. Winning Lawyer has the lead and didn't look back. The filly crossed the finish line five lengths in front. Jeremie hugged Aelita and said "We're going to the Kentucky Derby." Two week later Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich are watching Winning Lawyeret. The filly is jogging around Churchill's track. Yumi said "She looks great I think she can do it." Aelita asked "Has anyone seen her half brother?" A man next to them pointed and said "That's him the dark chestnut. With the blaze and two socks."

They looked and saw a big dark chestnut colt. Ulrich said "Wow he looks bigger than Winning Lawyeret." The man said "Of course he is bigger he's 16.3 hands. And your filly is only 16.1 hands." Jeremie said "Don't worry she'll be fins on derby day." It's the day of the Kentucky Derby. Yumi and Ulrich are there to watch. Unfortunately Christy and Jason couldn't make it. But they will watch the race on TV. Right now Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich are watching Jeremie lead the filly around. Yumi said "Ulrich and I have great news. I'm pregnant and we couldn't be happier." Aelita said "Congratulations Jeremie Yumi is pregnant." Jeremie smiled and said "Way to go Ulrich." Soon the horses are on the track.

Number 1 is Mohawk, Number 2 is Artemis, Number 3 is Felix, Number 4 is Zeus, Number 5 is Super Man, Number 6 is Winning Lawyeret, and Number 7 is Storming Lawyer. While heading to the gate Storming Lawyer. Passed by his half sister. He only looked at her and kept going. Soon they are off and running. Zeus took the early lead. Followed by Mohawk, Super Man, Winning Lawyeret, Storming Lawyer, Felix, and Artemis. They ran down the home stretch and turned onto the back stretch. Now Zeus and Mohawk have the lead.

Followed by Winning Lawyeret, Storming Lawyer, Super Man, Felix, and Artemis. At turn for home Winning Lawyeret, Storming Lawyer, and Super Man made their moves. Winning Lawyeret and Storming Lawyer are battling for the lead. Super Man is right behind them. The half brother and sister hit another gear. John Velazquez who's on Storming Lawyer. Said "I hate to see her lose but. Come on big boy let's go." Storming Lawyer changed leads and started pulling away. Chris yelled "Don't let him get away!" Winning Lawyeret changed leads and caught up. She put her nose in front just as they crossed the finish line.

Five weeks later they are at Belmont Park. Winning Lawyeret won the Preakness by a neck. Now they are at Belmont Park getting ready for the Belmont Stakes. A filly has never won the triple crown. Since there was a triple crown last year. The bonus for winning the triple crown is back down to one million dollars. Tomorrow the Belmont stakes so Jeremie and Aelita are cleaning tack. The next day Aelita is watching Jeremie walk the filly around. John Velazquez is riding Winning Lawyeret today. He rode her in the Preakness Stakes also. Soon the horses are the track heading for the gate. Number 1 is Houdini, Number 2 is Winning Lawyeret, Number 3 is Artemis, Number 4 is Felix, Number 5 is Storming Lawyer, Number 6 is Super Man, and Number 7 is King's Ransom.

Five minutes later the horses came out of the gate. Winning Lawyeret stumbled and John Velazquez almost fell off. But the filly gathered herself and kept running. Houdini has the early lead. Followed by Artemis, Super Man, Storming Lawyer, King's Ransom, Felix, and Winning Lawyeret. Aelita asked "Will Winning Lawyeret be able to over come stumbling and win?" Jeremie said "Rags To Riches was able to do it in 2007. Maybe Winning Lawyeret can do it today." The horses are now on the back stretch. Now Houdini and Artemis have the lead. Followed by Storming Lawyer, Super Man, King's Ransom, Winning Lawyeret, and Felix.

At the turn for home. Storming Lawyer, King's Ransom, and Winning Lawyeret made their moves. King's Ransom and Storming Lawyer have the lead. With Winning Lawyeret gaining on them with each stride. John saw the finish and yelled "Let's show these boys who's boss!" Winning Lawyeret changed leads and ran by the colts like they were standing still. As Jeremie lead Winning Lawyeret into the winners circle started limping. So after the pictures were taken. Jeremie took her to the vet to see what was wrong. Aelita and Jeremie waited in the waiting room for two hours. Then the vet came out and said "No need to worry she only pulled a ligimint." They got the filly and took her to her stall.

* * *

Chapter 5 might be up tomorrow. 


	5. A celebration and a illness

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Thank you Sessho's Gal for your review.

**Chapter 5**

A celebration and a illness.

Once Winning Lawyeret was comfortable in her stall. Jeremie and Aelita went into the empty stall they've been sleeping in. The blond man closed the doors and they got ready for bed. But the Jeremie went over and kissed Aelita. This isn't the first time they've made love. Before going to far Jeremie asked "Do you want to use protection Aelita?" Aelita said "I've been thinking and I would like to have a baby." Jeremie smiled and said "I've been thinking the same thing." Aelita kisses Jeremie he puts his arms around her as she puts hers around him. Jeremie helps himself to the buttons on the back of Aelita's night gown, when they were undone he pulled it over her head and threw it to the side. Aelita stands there in a bra and panties, she removes Jeremie's shirt then they start kissing again. Jeremie unhooks Aelita's bra and slips it off then reaches with one hand to feel her firm breast as he uses the other hand to gently lay her on the hay. He started to lick her nipple just before sucking on her breast. The male slips a hand down her body and removes her panties. Then slides his hand back up the soft skin of her legs till his fingers were at her entrance.

He inserts a finger inside of her. Aelita starts to moan, as Jeremie was about to kiss her, she stopped him and he pulled his finger out of her. Aelita removes Jeremie's pants and underwear, to see his hard manhood, she gently rubs it with one hand. After a few minutes, Aelita lays back down on the hay and spreads her legs so Jeremie could climb between them to insert his manhood inside of her. Jeremie started to slide it in and out of her tight hole.

As he moved his manhood inside of Aelita. He held himself up with one hand and used the other hand to play with her breasts. Aelita was in an extreme orgasm when Jeremie started to cum inside of her. Jeremie laid next to Aelita on the hay they fell asleep kissing. In the morning Jeremie and Aelita awoke when they heard knocking. They got up and got dressed. When they opened the stall doors they were greeted by the press. One reporter asked "Your filly has won the the triple crown. And got injured what will you do now?" Jeremie yawned and said "We will take her home and let her heal." Then I'll see about what race she'll be in." After the press left Jeremie and Aelita started packing. The last thing they did was load Winning Lawyeret into the trailer. Luckily the trailer has a ramp.

Three days later Jeremie and Aelita arrived at Horse Haven. Christy, Jason, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Siena are there to welcome them. As Jeremie un loaded Winning Lawyeret everyone cheered. The filly pricked up her ears and whinnied. Jeremie took the filly to her stall. He took off her leg wrappings and fed her. The filly nuzzled Jeremie then started eating. A month has passed it's now July. Yumi is three months pregnant. Jeremie is at Winning Lawyeret's stall. Her injury has healed but now she's sick. And Aelita is in the house taking a pregnancy test. She smiled when it said positive.

Taking the pregnancy test with her Aelita went to the barn. There she found Jeremie waiting for the vet. Aelita sat next to him and said "Take a look at this." Jeremie took the pregnancy test from her. He said "It's pregnancy test that reads positive." Aelita smiled and said "I just took that test." The blond man smiled and said "Oh Aelita this is wonderful news." Aelita went back to the house and called Ulrich and Yumi to tell them the good news. Then the vet arrived to check on the filly. After he checked on the filly he gave Jeremie some medicine. Soon Aelita and Jeremie are in their home. Jeremie got on his laptop and e-mailed Odd and Siena.


	6. Thanksgiving and Christmas with the gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 6**

Thanksgiving and Christmas with the gang.

It's a a week before Thanksgiving and everyone is getting ready for it. Winning Lawyeret is doing much better. She's over the illness that she had. Aelita is five months pregnant and is showing. And Yumi is seven months pregnant and is showing a big belly. Right now Jeremie and Aelita are at the store. They are getting things for thanksgiving. The couple have invited all of their friends to their house for thanksgiving. Jeremie looked at his list then at the cart. He said "Let's check out Aelita we have everything." Aelita shook her head and said "No we don't." Jeremie smiled and asked "What are you craving now?" Aelita also smiled and said "I'm craving chocolate."

They went down the candy ile and Aelita got some chocolate. Then they checked out and took the things to the truck. On the way home Aelita ate some chocolate. Once at home they put everything away. Then Jeremie and Aelita sat down on the sofa. Jeremie put a hand on Aelita's belly. He smiled when he felt movement. At their last doctors apportionment they found out. That they are going to have twins. They won't know the genders until next months when they go for a check up. The couple plan on telling their friends. That they are having twins on thanksgiving.

Odd and Siena are on their way home for thanksgiving. When they are at home they stay with Jeremie and Aelita. The next day while doing chores Aelita and Jeremie saw Odd's tour bus pull in. When Odd got off he went up to Aelita and hugged her. He pulled away said "It's so good to see you Aelita." Siena came up to Odd and Aelita and said "You look great Aelita." Aelita smiled and said "Thank you very much you two." Siena asked "How far a long are you?" The pink haired woman said "I'm five months and Yumi is seven months." It's thanksgiving and Odd and Jeremie are in the kitchen cooking. While Aelita and Siena talked.

Soon they heard knocking on the door. Jeremie smiled and said "Come in the door is unlocked." The door opened and in came Ulrich. And a heavily pregnant Yumi. Ulrich said "I hope you guys like pumpkin pie. Yumi made plenty of it." Odd went up to Ulrich and said "Hey man it's great to see you." Ulrich said "Same here Odd it's good to see you too." Siena asked "Yumi do you know the genders of your twins." Yumi smiled and said "Yes we do I'm having a girl and boy." Aelita said "Speaking of babies lat month. Jeremie and I found out that we are having twins. We'll find out the genders next month." Ulrich lightly punched Jeremie's arm and said "Way to go Jeremie."

Two hours later they sat down to eat dinner. After dinner everyone enjoyed Yumi's pumpkin pies. Now they are in the living room. Yumi is showing her friends the ultrasound pictures. Aelita looked and asked "Did you know that the boy is breech?" Yumi nodded and said "Yes I do the doctor thinks. He'll turn around before I give birth." It's December and Yumi is eight months pregnant. And Aelita is six months pregnant. She and Jeremie are at the doctors office for a check up. Aelita is laying on a bed with her belly exposed.

The doctor came in and said "Ok Aelita let's check on your babies." He turned on the ultrasound and put the prob on her belly. The doctor said "There they are and they look great." Jeremie said "Please tell us the genders we want to know." The doctor looked and said "A boy and a girl." Aelita smiled and said "We are having a boy and a girl. Like Yumi and Ulrich." Soon Christmas came and the group is together again. Aelita told everyone that's she's having a boy and a girl. Odd said "Siena and I are going to wait. Until next year to have a baby."

* * *

Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow. 


	7. Yumi and Aelita give birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Thank you Sessho's gal for you review.

**Chapter 7**

Yumi and Aelita give birth.

It's early in the day of January 6th. The time is six o clock on the morning. Yumi and Ulrich are at Family records with their fathers. The blacked haired woman sat down at her desk. Ulrich gave her a kiss and said "I'll be around here somewhere if you need me." An hour later Yumi stopped typing when she felt pain. She was ok for a little while then the pain got worse. Yumi called Ulrich's cell phone and said "Ulrich I think I'm in labor. I'll meet you at the car." The woman went down to the care ans waited for Ulrich. Soon Ulrich appeared with Yumi's bag. They got in the car and rushed to the hospital. Once at the hospital Yumi was take to labor delivery.

Ten hours later Yumi is ready to give birth. Yumi help Ulrich's hand and pushed. Five minutes later they heard crying. The doctor said "It's a girl." The baby was taken away to be cleaned up. Soon Yumi started pushing again. The doctor said "Oh my I see a butt instead of a head." Yumi is in so much pain the tough woman almost screamed. Soon the doctor said "Nice job it's a boy." Yumi started to worry when she didn't hear crying. Before she could ask what was wrong. The doctor took the baby boy away. Yumi said "Ulrich go see what's wrong." Ulrich nodded and went to go see what was wrong. But they heard crying which meant everything is ok.

Soon the doctor gave Yumi her twins. Ulrich smiled and said "They are beautiful Yumi." Yumi asked "Since the boy is tough like you. How about we name him Ulrich Jr?" Ulrich nodded and said "That's a great name. I went through the Japaneses names and picked out Yuka." Yumi smiled and said "I like that name Ulrich." A nurse appeared and said "I need to take these two. To finish cleaning them off." The nurse took the twins to the nursery. Yumi said "Call our parents while I rest." Ulrich nodded and left the room. Instead of calling Ulrich sent a text message. To his parents, Yumi's parents, Jeremie and Aelita, and Odd and Siena.

It's March and it's eight o clock in the morning. Aelita is cleaning tack with some of the staff. Jeremie is at Winning Lawyeret's stall. He wants to put her back into training. So she'll be ready to run in May. Suddenly Jeremie's cell phone beeped It's a text message from Christy. It says Aelita is in labor. Jeremie left the filly's stall and took Aelita to the hospital. Ten hours later Aelita pushed while holding Jeremie's hand. Soon they heard crying and the doctor said "It's a boy." Five minutes later the doctor said "It's a girl." The named the girl Ambre and the boy Jourdain. Ambre has pink hair with blond streaks. And Jourdain has blond hair.

As far as Yumi's and Ulrich's twins Yuka and Ulrich Jr. Yuka has dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. And Ulrich Jr has brown hair and hazel eyes. Jeremie sent a text message to Yumi and Ulrich and Odd and Siena.


	8. Winning Lawyeret's 4 year old season

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 8**

Winning Lawyeret's 4 year old season.

It's May 4th and it's Winning Lawyeret's first race back. She in the Louisville Handicap which is a grad 2. Aelita is there to watch with the twin and Jeremie. Number 1 is Red Rose, Number 2 is Winning Lawyeret, Number 3 is Clover, Number 4 is Hosanna, Number 5 is Jezebel, and Number 6 is Big Momma. When Winning Lawyeret trotted by Aelita pointed at the filly. And said "That's the filly mommy and daddy train." The twins looked and cooed when they saw the filly. Soon six fillies were off and running. Hosanna took the early lead. Followed by Clover, Red Rose, Winning Lawyeret, Big Momma, and Jezebel. They ran down the home stretch then turn onto the back stretch.

Now Hosanna and Clover have the lead. Followed by Red Rose, Winning Lawyeret, Jezebel, and Big Momma. At the turn for home Winning Lawyeret, Big Momma, and Jezebel made their moves. Jezebel has the lead and doesn't want to give it up. John Velazquez saw the finish line and yelled "Come on girl let's go!" The filly changed leads and caught up to Jezebel. Jezebel and Winning Lawyeret fought all the way to the finish line. John pulled up the filly and started cooling her off. The announcer said "It's Jezebel by a nose. John rode up to Jeremie and said "She didn't have the same get up and go. As she did in the Belmont."

Jeremie said "It's ok this race was to get her mind back in the game. I'll see you at the Go for wand handicap in July." It's July the day of the Go for wand handicap. Jeremie is at Saratoga with Winning Lawyeret. Just like her father Winning Lawyeret loves Saratoga. John has been working her out and says that she's back. The horses are on the track heading for the gate. Number 1 is Clover, Number 2 is Texas Angel, Number 3 is Winning Lawyeret. Number 4 is Red Rose, Number 5 is Jezebel, and Number 6 is Big Momma. Soon the fillies are off and running. Red Rose took the early lead. Followed by Clover, Winning Lawyeret, Texas Angel, Jezebel, and Big Momma.

Soon the fillies are at the turn for home. Winning Lawyeret, Big Momma, and Jezebel made their moves. The chestnut filly took the lead and didn't look back. It's November 22nd and Winning Lawyeret is at the Falls City Handicap. Winning Lawyeret went to the Woodard and won. Yet again the filly beat the boys and her half brother. Now she's back at Churchill Downs to run. Right now Winning Lawyeret has made her move. Big Momma and Jezebel also made their moves. At the finish line the filly finished second to Jezebel. Once back at home Jeremie found out that Siena is eight months pregnant. Jeremie decided to retire Winning Lawyeret from racing. And he talked to his friends about one day.

Taking the kids to France. To show them Kadic, the factory, and Lyoko. Everyone agreed to Jeremie's plan.

* * *

The last chapter will be up tomorrow. 


	9. One last trip to France

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Thank you Sessho's Gal for your review.

**Chapter 9**

One last trip to France.

Yuka, Ulrich Jr, Ambre, Jourdain, and Stina are now 13. Ambre has aquamarine eyes and Jourdain has blue. And Stina has dark blond hair and blue eyes. The kids are on a plane with their parents bound for France. The kids are learning about their parents pasts. Ambre and Jourdain are learning about their mother. Once in France they got into a van and headed to Kadic. Yuka asked "Where are we going mom?" Yumi said "We're going to the school. We went to before we went to America." Soon they arrived at Kadic and got out. The kids looked at the school in awe. Stina asked "What kind of school was Kadic dad?" Odd said "Kadic was a boarding school."

Jeremie picked the lock and they went in. The adults showed the kids around the school. After the tour Jeremie said "Let's walks to the factory." While they walked to the factory. The adults told the kids about the factory, Lyoko, and XANA. Soon they are in the factory down in the laboratory. Jeremie asked "How about we turn on the super computer long enough to send you guys to Lyoko one last time?" Odd said "That would be awesome." Jeremie went down and turned on the super computer. Then he came back up and asked "Ok who's going and who's staying?" Yumi, Ulrich, Yuka, Ulrich Jr, Odd, Stina, Aelita, and Ambre raised their hands.

Siena and Jourdain will stay with Jeremie. Three by three the others were sent to the mountain sector. Aelita, Yumi. Ulrich, and Odd still have the same outfits. There wore when they were younger. Yuka is a geisha like her mother but has different colors. She has purple and blue on her outfit. Ulrich Jr is a samurai like his father. His outfit is black and blue. Ambre is an elf like her mom but she has more purple than pink. And Stina is a blue cat. Odd looked at his daughter and said "That's my girl." Jeremie said "Ok guys head for the tower to the north." On their way to the tower Aelita told about her time on Lyoko.

Jourdain and Siena have head sets on so they can hear what's going on. Jeremie went off to do something. Odd said "Speaking of XANA I'm surprised. He hasn't sent any monsters." Aelita said "He's probably intimidated by all of the warriors. That can kick his butt." Soon they arrived at the tower and went in. They jumped and saw a bunch of codes as they went from one tower to another. Once in the next tower they went outside. They looked around and saw that they are in the desert. Soon Jeremie returned and said "The tower is to the west." Soon the group is in the ice sector. Jeremie said "There is one more sector to see sector 5."

Ulrich Jr said "But we've seen only 3 sectors." Yumi said "XANA destroyed the forest sector. That's why there are only 4 sectors." Soon they are in sector 5 exploring. Aelita is standing outside the dome at a panel. Ambre could see that her mother looked sad. So she asked "What's wrong mom?" Aelita hugged her daughter and said "This is the last place I saw your grandfather." Jeremie sighed and said "We were able to free William and your mother from XANA. But not your grandfather."

Jourdain asked "How old would he be if you freed him?" Jeremie said "He'd be in his nineties possibly one hundred." After a moment of silence Jeremie said "Ok time to come home." Three by three the group returned to Earth. Once everyone was back Jeremie shut down the super computer. When everyone was out of the factory. Jeremie opened his laptop and said "I'm sure not going to miss this factory." He pressed a button and the factory blew up. Aelita smiled and "Nice touch Jeremie." Hours later they are back home. Odd and his family will stay with Jeremie and his family. For a while then go on the road.

Yumi and Ulrich will go back to work. And the kids will go to school. And Jeremie and Aelita will take care of the horses at Horse Haven.

**The End!!**

* * *

**Thank you to all that read and reviewed. I another story to put up. Actully it's a three shot. After it's put up I'm goin to become semi retired. **


End file.
